


Bruises

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Organized Crime, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), We Die Like Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Techno had been on edge day and night. The bags under his eyes increased along with the growing time. He paced nervously around the room, Wilbur and Phil making no attempt to stop him, he was a ticking time bomb.The conference phone rang, echoing through the room. Wilbur looked at the number. His face fell for a moment before forming a look of distaste.“It’s Schlatt,” Techno scowled at Wilbur’s words.“Stay quiet. I don’t want him to know you guys are in the room,” He waited for confirmative nods before picking up.“Hello,” Schlatt’s voice came crackled through the speaker.“Where is he?”“Oh, my friend whatever do you mean?”“You called me and I know you have him,”~Mafia AU with some protective Techno
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> ALL PLATONIC
> 
> massive inspo from “Join the Syndicate” by yuudoufu, literally such a good fic, read it please
> 
> not really important but for reference techno is the boss, phil is the consigliere/underboss, ranboo is techno’s protege and future underboss, wilbur is a captain, tommy and tubbo are more like soldiers but they are young and get more privileges from their close relation to techno, schlatt is a second high powered boss who runs his operation through his hotels and casinos. (if you wanna know what that means here’s a link https://mafia.wikia.org/wiki/Ranks,_Titles_and_Positions_In_The_Mafia)
> 
> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE, REFERENCED TORTURE AND IMPLIED ABUSE (it's three lines but you should know)

It was a generic day, calling it peaceful would be a lie, but it was normal. The halls of the Syndicate echoed the loud laughs and taunts of the members who resided in the building. It was early, but everyone was awake, though still in the living quarters, specifically the kitchen. 

Tommy was laughing maniacally as he stood on a chair, effectively towering over Wilbur as he taunted him by holding the loaf of bread over his head. Tubbo was laughing from where he sat on the counter, waiting for his toaster waffle to pop. Ranboo had elected to ignore the chaos in favor of reading a book at the other end of the table. 

“Give me the goddamn bread Tommy!”

“Not until you admit that I’m am the coolest, biggest man,” 

“I will shove you off this chair,” Wilbur threatened. He turned as a creak came from the floor near the doorway. 

“What are you doing?” Techno asked, his voice deep from sleep. Unlike the others in the room, he was seemingly not amused by the antics.

“Im just trying to make fucking toast,” Wilbur tried to defend himself. “This gremlin is the problem,”

“Fuck off Wilbur you were being a prick,”

“You know what, I don’t care anymore. Just be quiet and give Wilbur the bread,” Techno waved them off and sat at the table. Tommy huffed, clearly annoyed but climbed down from the chair and handed over the bread to the satisfied looking Wilbur. Techno glanced over at Ranboo who was still quietly reading his book. “This is why you’re my favorite,” Ranboo looked up.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ranboo shrugged it off and continued reading. Turning his head he saw Wilbur watching him with a soft smile. Techno only rolled his eyes at him.

“Is Phil up?”

“Yeah, early like always,” Wilbur answered. “He left half an hour ago, but he brought in the mail,” He said nonchalantly. Phil was always off doing extra jobs or personal things outside the syndicate so it was no surprise he was already out and about. 

“Techno a paper came for you,” Wilbur stated as he sorted through the mail that had been left on the table for them that morning. A lot of papers came for Techno- invites, information, death threats- so Techno was unsurprised when Wilbur handed him a thick stationery envelope. Techno grabbed a letter opener stored in a stray drawer. He slid it across the envelope, cutting it seamlessly. 

_It’s been a while Blade, too long. I do believe we are in need of catching up. Tomorrow at my place, I trust you’ve been keeping tabs and know where I am._

The paper wasn’t signed but Techno could recognize the all too gaudy stationery, decorated with a garish gold colored ‘S’ in perfect calligraphy. 

Schlatt.

~~~

Schlatt sat at the other end of the table. He was dressed in an attempt to impress- Techno didn’t fall for it, he knew Schlatt too well. It was a dark suit with a red tie, ironed and washed to give some fake illusion that it didn’t once reek of alcohol and blood. His horns were large and circled around his head, his whole body looked tired and crummy and still oozed arrogance and privilege. For the amount of money Schlatt pushed around and how much he made the ram hybrid always looked sleazy, Techno knew it was the booze. 

“It’s been a while Blade,”

“Yeah, I try to avoid people I don’t like,”

Schlatt let out an exaggerated gasp. “We aren’t friends?” the voice dripping with fake emotions. 

“No,”

“I guess it makes sense, you’ve taken a lot from me,”

“A lot of things you didn’t deserve,” Techno clarified. That got something out of Schlatt that wasn’t an act, a true dark look of disgust. 

“You had no right,” malice intended with his tone. 

“You had less right. No one should get away with what you did to that kid,”

“Don’t talk about me or my relationship with my son in such a way!” He stood and slammed his hand on the table. Techno didn’t so much as move, you never show fear to the enemy, never show your emotions at all. Schlatt straightened his jacket and sat down, he quieted his voice down but left the serious tone of voice. “I could take so much from you too Technoblade. In growing your operations, you’re starting to care. And I believe you were the one that told me caring is dangerous,” There was a glint in his eyes that Techno couldn’t place.

“I can take it all back and more. Maybe your protege, you’ve got a soft spot for the kid and I heard he’s good at his job. Or maybe I could meet with Tommy, I’m sure Dream would love to speak with him again,”

“You touch those kids and I will burn you to the ground,”

“Oh Technoblade, you should know by now you can’t get rid of me. I’m a disease, I’ll only come back stronger, mutated to overcome your attacks,” Schlatt had a twisted smile on his face.

Techo didn’t say anymore, he stood and left. Schlatt made no attempt to stop him.

~~~

The meeting and the words exchange hung in his head for hours. They filtered through and reminded him of the ill intent and malice behind each of Schlatt’s threats. Techno didn’t tell anyone but Phil who he was meeting and therefore Phil was the only one who learned of the exchange. Phil tried his best to call him down, but there was only so much he could do about the echoing voices craving revenge and yelling worriedly. 

What made Techno really feel sick is the fact that Schlatt was right. Not about much, but Techno did care. As much as he said he didn’t he did. Caring was dangerous. Caring is what brought strong warriors to their knees in battle. Caring about people was even more exploitative. Back when it was him and Phil it was fine, they both could take care of themselves. But now there was Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. They weren’t helpless but they were sixteen, Ranboo had only been in the syndicate for six months. 

Days went by and nothing happened. No threats, no suspicious sighting, not even a follow up from Schlatt. As much as that should make Techno feel better, he knew Schlatt. Schlatt would make threats and brag all the time, but that meeting was different, it was a promise. A promise of violence. 

“Is something wrong?” Ranboo asked, pulling Techno out of his thoughts. 

“No,”

“Oh, okay,” The conversation stopped there. Ranboo stayed silent as they sat in the car on their way to the training facility. There was a quiet hum in the air as a faint buzz of other passing cars whirled by. The silence felt tense but they let it drown on until they reached the building. Both of them climbed out of the back, seeing a smiling Niki walking out drinking a water bottle, seemingly just done training. She gave them a wave before heading to her own car and driving off.

The training facility was built in an old warehouse, the height open ceiling still showing but the floor and walls were padded. A small corner had an area for the weapons and their shoes, which Phil refused to let them wear and risk dirtying the mats. 

“What do you want to work on today?”

“I can pick?” 

“Why not,” Ranboo tried to repress his cheer. Techno normally had him work on specifics or follow a regimen so picking his favorite was a nice surprise. Techno figured there was no harm in letting him pick today, they all needed to relax. 

~~~

The night was eerily silent. The Syndicate being positioned in a busy district made Ranboo accustomed to the noise of cars and yelling in the streets, but now there was nothing. Ranboo shifted in his bed, turning side to side and flipping his pillow in an effort to get some sleep. He tried to focus on something, the books on his shelves, the soft creaking of the building. He was pulled from his focus from a bang against his right wall. It wasn’t loud but it disturbed the silence enough to started Ranboo. Tommy’s room was right next door and he entertained the idea of midnight antics by the blond but then another bang came followed by a muffled grunt. Ranboo wrinkled his eyebrows, what was Tommy doing. He grabbed his phone from his side table and used it as a flashlight as he sleepily stumbled from his room. Tommy’s door was closed which was strange. Tommy hated sleeping with the door closed. He never wanted to feel closed in, assumable because of what happened with Dream- Ranboo learned mainly through stories since it was before his time with the Syndicate. He cracked open the door, expecting Tommy to be moving furniture or setting up a far too elaborate prank. It was not that. 

Three other men were in the room, two of which were trying to control a struggling Tommy. Ranboo froze, his phone flashlight caught the attacker's attention and one pulled a gun and pointed it to Tommy.

“Yell and he dies,” Tommy let out a muffled protest but his mouth was covered as well as his arms pulled back behind him. “You’re gonna let us walk out of here or we kill your friend,” Fear seeped into Tommy’s eyes as they looked at each other from across the room.

“No, you can’t-“

“We will. Now stop talking,”

“Take me instead,” The room froze. The men made eye contact with each other and tried to wordlessly come to a conclusion. 

“That could work,” One said with a deviant smile. Tommy thrashed even more, not on board with the idea in the slightest. “Pull a stunt and we’ll kill you,” He said before looking at Tommy, “Shout and I’ll kill you,” Then, he motioned for the man restraining him to let go. 

“TECHNO!” Tommy yelled the second the hand was off his mouth. 

“Stupid little-“ Tommy slapped the man across the face and lunged to grab Ranboo and run but Ranboo was yanked away second before their hands met. Ranboo struggled to get out of the bear hug that was crushing his ribs. 

“Let go of him you bastard!” Tommy shouted. One of the attackers tried to contain him but he slipped out of the hold with frenzied movements. “PHIL! TECHNO! WILBUR!” Ranboo was growing more desperate in the man’s grasp, but it only led to tighter pressure around him. 

“Tommy get out of here,”

“Like hell,”

“Tommy you have to-“ He cut himself off with a sharp inhale as his barefoot was stomped on with heavy combat boots to shut him up. 

“We have to get out of here,” One of the men, taller than the rest, pulled an enderpearl from his pocket and grabbed onto his partner and Ranboo. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” The third attacker grabbed Tommy to prevent him from running forward and stopping them as they threw the pearl past the open window- no doubt how they got in. Ranboo felt a familiar swirl in his stomach as small purple particles dancing in the corner of his vision before sending him away. 

Tommy was too in shock and distress to stop the third man from throwing his own separate pearl and moving off. He stood frozen as his eyes watered. Tommy didn’t cry often but he really felt like he was about to. 

The door swung open with an overwhelming amount of force. Techno stood with his hair messy and eyes glowing red, the small tusks somehow seeming more prominent as his face was etched with focus. Phil and Wilbur were stationed behind him, each looking messy from sleep but very awake at the same time. All three held weapons in hand, Wilbur and Phil with guns and Techno with a sword. 

They saw the distressing state of the room and Tommy’s watery gaze of guilt. 

“Toms, what happened?” Wilbur asked quietly as if speaking too loud would shatter the scared child before them. 

“They- they came to t-take me, but they took- they grabbed him. I- I tried to- to stop them…” His voice was unnaturally quiet, nearly trembling. 

“Who did they take?”

“Ranboo,”

~~~

Techno had gone after every lead he had on Schlatt, each building he owned or rented, every mole he placed in companies, known financial records and found nothing. It had been two days and Techno was already fearing the worst. Men like Schlatt- like himself- were brutal and violent. Though strategically it would be better to hold onto an advantage Techno couldn’t be sure. 

Techno had been on edge day and night. The bags under his eyes increased along with the growing time. He paced nervously around the room, Wilbur and Phil making no attempt to stop him, he was a ticking time bomb. 

The conference phone rang, echoing through the room. Wilbur looked at the number. His face fell for a moment before forming a look of distaste.

“It’s Schlatt,” Techno scowled at Wilbur’s words.

“Stay quiet. I don’t want him to know you guys are in the room,” He waited for confirmative nods before picking up.

“Hello,” Schlatt’s voice came crackled through the speaker.

“Where is he?”

“Oh, my friend whatever do you mean?”

“You called me and I know you have him,”

Schlatt sighed. “You caught me,” he chuckled lightly. “Though I’m not surprised, you’re a very smart man Blade,”

“Where is he,” It was more of a demand than a question now.

“He’s fine,” It was so clearly a lie from his tone, Techno could almost hear his devilish smirk. “Honestly I thought I’d be seeing Tommy today, has a way of getting into trouble that one, but this kid served himself right to me. You picked a good protege, loyal to a fault, seems ready to die before giving me any information,”  
  


“You’re interrogating a kid?” He came much more malicious than intended, he was hoping not to show how angry he was to the enemy. 

“I’ve done worse,” he laughed. “You know that. Actually, I’m sure the kid would love to talk to you,” Techno didn’t respond, knowing that his emotions were showing through his silence. “I’m being nice, the least you could do is thank me,” The other scoffed. A shuffling came mumbled over the phone, Techno could faintly make out the opening and closing of a door. “Kid, there’s someone who I want you to talk to,” If Ranboo responded Techno couldn’t hear it.

“Hi,” The young hybrid’s voice was hoarse and pained, almost pitiful. Techno could feel a surge of anger boil up in his gut. He tried to push it down for now, it was no good inat the moment.

“Ranboo, are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,”

Despite himself, Techno laughed quietly. “I can imagine,” Ranboo tried laughing along but spurred into a coughing fit to the point it sounded like he was retching. “Breathe kid, breathe,” the coughing faded out to heavy breathing for a bit before Ranboo seemed to gain control over his lungs again. “What that fuck was that? What are they doing to you,”

“It’s fine,” his voice sounded even worse now. “I’ll be okay,”

“You shouldn’t have turned yourself in,”

“What else was I supposed to do,”

“No that,” Techno argued.

“I admit, not my best move. I couldn’t let them take Tommy, they’d tear him apart,”

“As oppose to what they’re doing to you,”

“That’s-”

“Don’t even try to justify it okay,” He cut him off. “All of us are gonna get you out of there, I’ll reprimand you for your poor decision making later,”

A voice came from further away on the other side of the phone. “I think that’s long enough,”

“Wait, please-” Ranboo’s voice was cut off as the phone was presumably pulled away.

“You two have a nice chat?”

“You’re sick,”

“As are you. Though, I believe there is a more important topic at hand than my broken moral compass and alcoholism,” Techno wanted to put this man’s head on a spike from how arrogant he was acting. 

“What do you want, Schlatt?”

“Preferably, your head on a silver platter, but I’m realistic. You turning yourself in would be enough. It’s that or the kid’s life. You can take your pick,” Of course. Of course, he wanted Techno to give in. He had the upper hand, why not use it to his advantage in his sick game. He knew Techno would do it because Techno would never agree to the other option. A small growl formed in the back of his throat. “Well this was a lovely talk, but I am a busy man like you so I must take my leave. I’ll see you by the end of the week, that’s the longest I’m willing to wait. Any fast plays and I kill him,” And with that final threat the phone clicked off. Techno looked down at the phone for a moment longer, as if it held a secret truth. Wilbur and Phil gave him concerned looks. 

~~~

Wilbur left the room almost tripping over two bodies that were sitting outside the door, obviously trying to listen in.

“What are you two doing out here?”

“We wanna know what’s happening. We are big men, we deserve to know,” Tommy said as he scrambled to his feet, followed by Tubbo.

“There’s a lot of things about this that Techno doesn’t want you involved in and-”

“Is it Schlatt? Tubbo asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t look up from the floor to Wilbur. “Did Schlatt arrange it?”

“Listen-”

“Did he?” He asked again. His voice was sterner but still wobbly from tears threatening to surface. Wilbur sighed and pulled him into a hug along with Tommy.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it is and it’s bad. But I need you both to understand that this is not your fault,”

“But Will, they were-”

“No ‘but’s Toms, this was in no way your fault, am I understood?” They nodded hesitantly. “Okay good. We’re going to handle it, until we do stay inside and let us know about anything strange,” He sighed. “You don’t you guys go play something, I’ll join you in a bit,” The two looked excited at a promise of playing with Wilbur and scurried off.

“Are they okay?” Phil asked from the doorway, as he had caught the tail end of the conversation when leaving the room.

“I just wish they could be kids again,”

“They’ve been through so much, even before we got them. They never had the chance,” 

~~~

“I don’t care what the plan needs you to do, going in alone is a bad idea. This is Schlatt we are talking about, he could kill you both on the spot,” Wilbur protested. The plan had been set days ago and Wilbur hadn’t liked it then and he didn’t like it now. 

“Wilbur if we go in guns blazing it gives Schlatt a better opportunity to kill Ranboo,”

“I never said guns blazing. And he didn’t say you had to go alone. Why not throw him off for the upperhand,” He had a point, and he clearly wasn’t going to shut up about it. 

“Fine. You’re going with me because if Phil goes he’ll assume we’ll attack him head on. Other than that the plan stays the same,” Techno turned to Wilbur. “If you fuck this up I will kill you,”

“When have I ever messed up?”

“Do I need to remind you of the chair incident?” Techno mentioned.

“One fucking time-”

~~~

A black armored car pulled up to a fancy hotel, the newer building shining in the plethora of outdoor lighting to have it glow in the night. Two people climbed out of the back of the car, ignoring the aid of the concierge and valet. 

To most, Wilbur and Techno would look like another pair of high level clientele that the hotel racks in as the spotlight of center city. Wilbur had a nice shirt on and dress pants, Techno wearing a similar arrangement but with a blood red jacket. No citizen would notice the knives hidden in pockets or the guns hidden in the messanger bag at Wilbur’s side. 

A bodyguard waiting by the entrance looked at them before giving a knowing nod. He walked off and the others followed behind, remaining silent as they walked down extravagantly decorated hallways and the flashy casino floors. 

They were led to one of the many ballrooms, more fit for a castle then a city party. The ceiling was tall, several stories at least, with large sparkling chandeliers and arching windows. The whole room glowed in the bright lighting, the tile floor reflecting the light bouncing from the crystals and occasionally making rainbows on the ground. The room was eerily empty, each footstep echoing. Schlatt’s figure could be seen on the other side, standing tall and smiling smugly. There were two more bodyguards standing at the ready on each side of him, a third one holding a person up. 

Ranboo.

The closer they got the worse he looked. His eyes were tired and held harsh bags under them. The remains of dried blood were crusted under his nose and around several smaller cuts that littered his face. A hand shaped bruise had faded to a purple around his neck. His clothes were the same as the ones he was taken in, sweatpants and a t-shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination on extra bruising and cuts layered over each other on his arms. He was gone for a week and this happened to him.

Techno tried to hide the emotion on his face. Schlatt noticed it anyways, smiling more. Wilbur sent him harsh glares in response. 

“So nice of you to come. I’m glad you could make it,” Schlatt greeted cheerily. “I’m sure my friend here is too,” He motioned over to Ranboo who said nothing but looked at Techno and Wilbur with fear in his eyes. 

“Let’s skip the pleasantries Schlatt,” Wilbur stated. 

“I see you brought a guest,” His tone showed his displeasure. Wilbur and Schlatt had a special hatred for each other. 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t. And he’s only here to bring Ranboo home safely,” Techno remarked plainly. 

“I see. He is right though, we should get a move on,” He said. “There isn’t much to it, you get Ranboo and I’ll have you follow me for some… business,” Techno nodded. 

“I hope you understand my wish to have Ranboo handed over to use before we handle ‘business’,” Schlatt pressed his lips together in a thin line. Both men were high powered and stubborn, neither was too welcome to the idea of giving up their side of the deal first. Techno just prayed for the sake of their plan that Schlatt would decide it didn’t matter. 

He sighed. “Fine, only in the name of getting this over with,” He nodded his head over to the man holding Ranboo steady. The man shoved him forward indifferently, causing Ranboo to stumble forward before falling into Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur held him close and Ranboo wrapped around him, moving slowly as if it wasn’t real and he would wake up any moment. He’s body was shaking with quiet sobs. Wilbur petted his hands through the younger’s hair to try and calm him. Techno and Wilbur gave each other a look before Techno moved to address Schlatt once more. 

“Now for your end of the deal. A pleasant reminder of what I’ll do if this goes south,” He moved his hand to a worn pistol at his side previously hidden by his suit jacket. 

Techno nodded. “A deal’s a deal,” He took a step forward before the chandelier fell.

It was not near them but the sound echoed off the walls, unbelievable loud from the shattering of crystals and crashing on the metal frame on the cool tile. Schlatt and his men looked around for the assailant, but Wilbur and Techno paid it no mind. Instead the pair pulled out their weapons at rapid speed. The attention was drawn back on them as the other realized it was a distraction. 

“Reach for your gun and I’ll shoot,” Wilbur threatened the guards who were reaching for their weapons. 

“This was your big plan?” Schlatt laughed. “As if I didn’t expect something like this, as if I didn’t station armed guards outside this room,” 

“This wasn’t our big plan…” The grand doors kicked open with a sudden bang. Right on time. “He was,”

Phil walked into the room, his wings spread out making him look true to his names as the Angel of Death. Small splatters of blood decorated his face and his blade dropped crimson onto the white tiled ground. 

“Hello Schlatt,” Schlatt looked more nervous now. He was very good at smooth talking and fear tactics, never one for the actually dirty work. 

“What happened to our deal?”

“Deals only work when you play by the rules to begin with. And you took it too far,” Techno answered. 

“You don’t mess with family, Schlatt,” Schlatt grabbed his gun and shot it haphazardly at the four group in front of him. He missed, but his attack led others to follow suit. 

Phil propelled himself to the ceiling for high ground before crashing down on a group and plunging his sword into his enemies. He was always so kind, it was easy to forget how lethal he could be. Wilbur pulled Ranboo behind him and shot off a few with his gun, fighting hand to hand with ones who got to close. Techno elected to use his dagger that was in his inner coat pocket. He slashed anyone coming near him, feeling the familiar splatter of warm blood on his face. 

More people flooded into the room in waves, a collection being taken down before a new round came in. Techno happily cut them down the assailants. The voices in his head yelled about blood and revenge. Techno always loved the fight. 

“Stop moving,” Schlatt’s voice rose above the commotion, held steady despite the furry shining behind his eyes. Pulled to his chest was a weak Ranboo, knife pressed to his throat as a threat to Techno. “I tried to be fair, I gave you the chance to make this easy. Now I have to do it the hard way, and I hate the hard way. It’s so messy,” He pulled the knife closer to Ranboo’s neck, enough pressure where small droplets of blood formed under the breaking skin. Ranboo whimpered. Techno glanced around. Wilbur, who was trying to cover Ranboo, was on the ground propped up by his elbows coughing blood. Techno growled. 

“You have nerve Schlatt, a lot of nerve,” He marched forward, not breaking eye contact with Schlatt. “You’re a sick bastard,” He played with the trigger of his gun, ravishing in the fear flooding Schlatt’s eyes. He lost his edge, he was getting desperate. 

“I’ll kill him!” His voice was frantic and crazed. 

“I don’t think so,” He raised the gun and pulled the trigger before Schlatt could manage a reaction. The knife clattered to the ground and the ram hybrid collapsed, already lifeless. Ranboo stood shaking in place, staring at his feet and the blood pooling around him. Techno moved forward and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Ranboo stumbled back. “No please,” His voice cracked. 

“Ranboo it’s okay, you’re safe now,”

“Please, I don’t want- I don’t want…”

“Kid it’s me, Techno,” Ranboo finally looked up. His eyes instantly widened at Techno. He moved forward, stumbling into a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t- want to. I couldn’t-“

“It’s okay,” He shushed him. The hug was a bit awkward, Techno was never one for physical contact but he tried to comfort him like a Phil would to Tommy or Tubbo. “Let’s get you home,”

~~~

Ranboo had spent most of his time in the medbay since they got back. Niki had patched with tears in her eyes. She didn’t allow anyone else in the room with her as she worked but she gave Techno a rundown of the injuries after she finished. There were water burns, cuts, and bruises. He had been choked and received a stab wound in his side that they had wrapped but not cared about enough to stop the infection it grew. Niki patched him up well but he still looked awful. Not only the injuries that were now covered in stark white bandages, but he was skin and bones. Luckily, the sleep he was getting was helping the bags under his eyes. 

He had only woken a few times in short bursts that mainly consisted of the people in the room reminding him he was home and no one was going to hurt him. Techno wished in the back of his brain that Ranboo’s memory problems would let him forget. That the horror and trauma could melt into the collection of small moments that disappeared. It wouldn’t, but he wished it could. 

Techno stayed in the room constantly. Phil would join him and gently run his fingers through Ranboo’s split hair, Wilbur would drop by to sit in silence or play a song, Tommy and Tubbo would talk about their day, Niki would dress his wounds and Techno remained. He didn’t talk, he’d read on occasion but rarely spoke. Will and Phil brought him food that was often left half finished. He’d leave to sleep and come back by seven. 

He kept beating himself up over it. A thousand voices echoing over how he should’ve helped. Ranboo was a good kid and as much as he denied it, he cared. When Techno cared it was whole heartedly. He had to protect them, and he seemed to keep failing. 

“T-Techno?” Ranboo’s voice came hoarse from lack of use. His eyes were cracked open. 

“Glad to see you’re awake again and not panicking,”

He gave a soft laugh. “Yeah,”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,”

“Sorry about that,”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Techno gave him a look to show he clearly disagreed, but didn’t press the issue. 

“I’m getting you a security detail and a class on why not to give yourself up to captures because it’s a stupid move,”

“It’s fine. I knew it was a bad idea,”

“And you did it anyway, my exact point,” Techno stated. Ranboo poutted. “Fine no class but I’m getting you security,”

“Can it be Steve,”

“No,”

“Why?”

“Because I like him better than you,” He said deadpanned. 

“Hey-“

“I’m kidding… sort of,” Ranboo protested through soft laughing. His coughs descended into coughs for a moment before calming down. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Ranboo responded with a wheezy breath. 

“Good because I don’t want my favorite to die, then I’d have to deal will Tommy and Wilbur every morning,”

“Wait I’m your favorite?!”

**Author's Note:**

> was it good, was it shit? idk.
> 
> this took way too long to finish because i kept adding more parts (this was no suppose to be over 5000 words lol) and i procrastinated the fighting scenes because i can't write action.
> 
> anyway, let me know what you thought, stay safe and drink water loves!


End file.
